


Sweet Treat

by WriterOfManyColours



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angry Castiel, Baked Goods, Castiel Has a Bad Day, Castiel being dramatic, Crack, Dean Being an Asshole, Destiel - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Guilty Dean, Hate to Love, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Muffins, but now its written its a little cracky, coffee shop AU, in my head it wasnt crack, ish, okay so originally this was not meant to be crack, sweets, yeah mostly its fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8545609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterOfManyColours/pseuds/WriterOfManyColours
Summary: Castiel thought his day couldn't get any worse. Then some asshole stole his 'Triple Chocolate Muffin Extravaganza' and he's not happy.(Inspired by the dickhead who stole my muffin... The destiel version ends happier though... I have no love for that muffin-stealing prick..)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my second destiel fanfiction and my third Supernatural fanfic, so I hope you enjoy!!

Castiel barely contained a scream as his shopping bag broke, casting his newly bought book into the murky water of a puddle. He stayed there for a few moments, fists and jaw clenched, trying to reign in the sudden wave of fury bubbling in his veins.

Today was just one of those days. He'd woken up late, spent half an hour looking for one of his shoes, ran out of cereal, spilled toothpaste down his trench coat, walked into _numerous_ walls, stubbed his toe and had now dropped what sounded like a _fascinating_ novel into the depths of a muddy puddle.

Instead of howling at the sky in a fit of rage, Castiel rubbed his eyes tiredly and bent down to see what could be salvaged from the grimy water. Carefully, he picked up the book with his thumb and first finger and gently raised it to eye level. It's stained pages dripped back at him mockingly, as if laughing at his atrocious luck.

Shaking it gently, he rose back to a standing position and searched his toothpaste-stained trench coat for a pocket big enough to contain the book. Eventually he found one that may be suitable and half placed, half stuffed the book into it. Although it was bent and half hanging out the pocket, it would do.

Nodding to himself, he restarted the trek to ‘Utopia’, his favorite coffee shop, looking up at the sky briefly to pray that nothing more would go amiss. What he needed right now was a nice warm coffee to go with the scrumptious muffins Utopia served. His mouth started salivating as his thoughts switched to the calorific mess that was the ‘Triple Chocolate Muffin Extravaganza’. He envisioned biting into the layer of swirling buttercream, blissfully light sponge and gooey chocolate center hidden within its sugary core. Fantasizing about the heavenly, artery-clogging treat spurred his legs to move quicker, desperate for _something_ positive.

After five minutes of fast pace walking, Castiel finally made it to Utopia, pulling open the door viciously. He was hit with the calming aroma of freshly baked cake and was instantly soothed. With a small smile on his face, he ambled his way to the back of the queue, previous woes forgotten as he scanned the large array of baked goods.

Forgotten until he spotted a single ‘Triple Chocolate Muffin Extravaganza’ looking lonely on a plate to itself. His eyes darted around the shop, trying to find another source of the muffin and coming up blank.

Heart rate increasing, he was forced to conclude that this was the one and only Extravaganza left in the shop. And he was at the back of the queue. Behind _five_ people.

He eyed the people in front, jaw clenched and silently fuming. 

_Which one would commit the crime?_

Would it be the doddery old lady at the front of the queue? Or maybe the tall gentleman in fourth place would force Castiel to watch as he stole his only hope of a good day.

Clenching his fist, he looked around desperately as each customer gave their order, expecting the worst. First came the older lady who, thankfully, ordered a fruit cake. This small taste of victory was quickly snatched away as he remembered his four other opponents. In the back of his mind he noticed someone else joining the queue behind him but they were quickly ignored as he tried to predict what his other rivals would buy.

Next came a short, red-headed girl followed by a bearded, nerdy looking fellow. Then a young boy, who couldn't be more than ten, stepped up to the counter. Each time they gave their order, he felt the same sense of panic he imagined a hungry polar bear would feel, hunting for food in the desolate arctic. 

Miraculously, the queue dwindled and the muffin was left intact, giving Castiel the hope he thought had lost the moment he dropped his book in that murky puddle. It was all down to the man in front, who was scratching his stubble and looking at the arrangement of treats in front of him. He jostled with the idea of reaching out and taking the muffin by force, but he decided against it. He may be desperate but he wasn't a savage. 

Time seemed to slow down as the tall man opened his mouth to give his order. All Cas could hear was the beating of his own heart.

“I would like...” the man started before stopping again, obviously still not sure as to what he wanted.

Castiel thought his heart was going to give way. 

Yes? YES? _**What do you want?**_

“Lemon meringue pie, please,” the man said, and Castiel could of kissed him. As the order went through he could feel a childish giggle bubbling inside him. He stifled it quickly before he made an utter fool of himself.

However, he couldn't stop the cheerful grin that lit up his face, stretching from ear to ear. It felt strange to smile after a day of scowling, but he didn't mind, his hungry gaze already zoned on the scrumptious looking muffin sat there, waiting to be eaten.

He strolled towards the smiling lady behind the counter with hands in his pockets and a spring in his step. 

“Welcome to Utopia! What would you like today?” asked the woman cheerfully.

Castiel smiled back warmly.

“I would like the triple cho-”

Just barely after he’d opened his mouth, a flurry of movement came from behind, snatching away the last ‘Triple Chocolate Muffin Extravaganza’ and Castiel’s short lived happiness. The movement was so quick, Castiel could do nothing but watch the robbery take place with startled eyes.

Surprise swiftly turned to blistering rage as Castiel’s brain caught up with what had actually just happened. Jaw clenched, he slowly looked up from the assailant’s hands to his face.

To say he was handsome would have been an understatement. With high set cheekbones, a chiselled jawline and a light spray of freckles across his nose, he might as well have been a movie star. Castiel’s eyes followed the movement of the man’s tongue as it flicked out to lick his lower lip, drawing his attention to the aggravating smirk painted on his angelic face. But by far the most mesmerizing feature on the man’s face were his eyes. The were a bright green, almost like the jungle, hiding mystery and emotion just below their sparkling surface. 

Castiel could have gazed into those eyes all day had he not detected a hint of gloating within them. Any appreciation for the man’s beauty was temporarily lost in a wave of anger kindled by his expression that obviously read ‘I win’.

“You seem to have taken my muffin. I’d appreciate it back,” he growled through gritted teeth. 

The man had the nerve to fake surprise, looking from Castiel to the muffin with comically wide eyes.

“Oh, you wanted this?” 

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. _As if you didn’t already know._

“Sorry, pal. Looks like it’s been taken,” the man said with a helpless shrug.

“I am not your ‘pal’ and it wasn't taken when I started my order. I would like it back.”

Castiel knew he could sometimes, unknowingly, look at people and make them uncomfortable with his intensity. He regularly felt sorry for those he made self-conscious with his piercing blue eyes and unflinching stare, often trying to tone down his gaze when talking to strangers. 

On this occasion, however, he relished the way the man squirmed under his death glare, shifting his feet like a guilty student in the principal's office.

The man seemed to pick up on Cas’ pleasure at his discomfort and stopped fidgeting, staring right back at him with emerald eyes and an amused expression.

“Finders keepers, losers weepers, dude.”

“If that rule _does_ indeed apply, that muffin belongs to _me_ as it was ,em >I who found the muffin first.”

The other man snorted, as if this were somehow a humourous occasion.

“Dude, you know you’re acting seriously weird, right?” he said, smirking at the lady behind the till who seemed to be concealing a laugh too. Looking round, Cas found that the entirety of Utopia were watching their conversation and sniggering at him.

This was just _perfect._

Absolutely _unbelievable._

_Perfectly unbelievable._

What deity hated him so much as to put him through this torture? What had he done to deserve this?

In the back of Castiel’s mind there was a voice telling him he might be being a little over-dramatic. Unfortunately, Castiel was not inclined to listen to this voice and instead chose to wallow in self pity while glaring at the, albeit attractive, moron who’s grubby fingers were gripped around his precious ‘Triple Chocolate Muffin Extravaganza’.

“You have one more chance before-”

“Before _what?_ ” he laughed incredulously, “What are you gonna do? Fight me? Over a muffin?”

His comment was met by loud laughter, reminding Castiel of his school days. He had been understood by few throughout his life, and this was no different. He was just too intense, too awkward, too ‘weird’. 

As he looked at this attractive, tall, smirking man he got the sudden urge to talk to him. To try and make him _understand._

“Tell me, Mr..” Castiel trailed off as he attempted to keep his breathing steady.

“Dean,” he said, flashing a smile.

“Tell me, Dean,” Castiel repeated, “how has your day been so far?”

Dean gave a confused smile. He looked to the other customers with raised eyebrows, provoking more giggles. 

“Been okay, I suppose. Kinda hungry now though,” he replied with a lopsided grin. Had Castiel not already decided to despise him, he might have thought the grin was endearing.

“That’s a shame,” he simpered, “Should I tell you about my day?”

Before Dean could react, Castiel began to rant, ignoring the odd looks from other people in the cafe. He didn’t care. All he wanted to do was make him understand.

“First, I woke up late and spent half an hour looking for my shoe, which turned out to be on top of my wardrobe after my older brother placed it there as a prank. I also discovered I had ran out of cereal, probably because the same older brother thinks it's amusing to annoy me-”

“Hey, look-” Dean tried to say, looking uncomfortable.

“No, I haven’t finished yet,” Castiel said, raising a hand to stop any further interruptions.

“Then I spilled toothpaste down my trench coat, walked into a _series_ of walls and stubbing my toe on _numerous_ hidden corners that seemed to be placed there _purely_ to aggravate me..”

Unbeknownst to Castiel, Dean was looking at him with a small smile that held no menace or threat but rather a certain fondness. 

“...Almost immediately after walking into a lamppost, I dropped my newly purchased and incredibly interesting book into a muddy puddle,” Castiel continued, unaware that his voice was rising volume and anger.

“ _ **AND THEN**_ I thought maybe, just maybe, my day might have some kind of positive in the form of my favourite sweet treat,” he said, gesturing at the muffin in Dean’s hands while simultaneously glaring at him.

“But no. Instead I get mocked and-” 

Castiel took a pause to breath, looking around at the cafe of shocked and slightly intimidated faces. He returned his gaze to Dean’s face, studying it. With a stab of sadistic pleasure he noticed the guilt shining from within his emerald orbs, dampening their brightness.

“Why do I bother? I don't believe there is _any_ point wasting my breath explaining to you,” he said, digging the knife further, “You obviously don't care about anyone but yourself.”

Castiel didn't allow himself to feel bad as he strode out the cafe leaving Dean looking after him sorrowfully, muffin grasped loosely in his hand. 

 

**|/#~#\|**

 

Castiel trundled down the picturesque park pathway, birds singing in the distance as the crisp autumn breeze drifted past him gently. Golden leaves rustled from gnarled branches, curling their way up into the grey skies above him. Dogs barked happily as they scampered into jungles of long, swaying grass, their owners just a few steps behind them. If he listened carefully, he could hear the trees creak and groan around him, whispering together in a foreign tongue. 

He’d decided to go on a walk to clear his head, to forget his guilt and embarrassment, but so far it wasn’t working.

The day of the ‘Utopian Nightmare’, as he liked to call it, did not get any better for Castiel. Nor did the day after. In fact, that entire week had been a collective of negatives eating away at his drive, leaving him too tired to do anything, let alone be angry.

He put it mostly down to karma. Since cooling down after the dreaded muffin incident, it was all Castiel could think about. 

He hadn't even been able to go back into Utopia, too embarrassed to show his face. The heavy feeling of shame and embarrassment weighed in the bottom of his stomach whenever he passed the place, prompting him to upturn the collar of his trench coat to cover his face in case he was spotted by someone who witnessed that fateful day.

Most of all, though, he felt guilt. Sharp, aching guilt. He kept seeing those green, sorrowful eyes in his dreams, creased with remorse. 

Why did he have to go and have a massive drama queen fit on Dean? It hadn't been his fault. It had been no ones fault. Yet he had taken all his anger out on him as if he was the cause of all Castiel’s frustrations. 

Castiel was soon out of breath, a result of physical exercise and emotional distress. Taking a moment to deliberate, he decided to sit by a particularly wizened looking tree. He perched on one of its thick roots, leaning his back against the worn trunk and closing his eyes. 

He couldn’t tell how long he’d been there, eyes closed, daydreaming about shades of green, when he felt a sharp tap on his shoulder. He cracked his tired eyes open and blinked for a moment to rid himself of the blurriness. At first, light he was unaccustomed to blinded him, provoking him to lift a hand and block the sunrays.

Finally, after a few seconds, he managed to regain vision and looked up. He was met with two spheres of bright, sparkling green looking down at him.

“So, um.. Hey,” Dean said awkwardly, shifting from one foot the the other. The knuckles on his hand were turning white as he gripped the strap of a worn-looking, brown leather bag slung over his shoulder. “It’s me.”

Castiel stared. 

“I, er, didn’t get your name?”

Still staring, he opened his mouth but words refused come out. Dean scratched the back of his head nervously before continuing.

“Okay, so you obviously don’t want to talk to me and, I mean, I can’t really blame you.” 

One side of Dean’s mouth quirked up in a half hearted smile. Castiel continued to look on, aghast.

“You were having a crappy day and an asshole ruined it-Hell, I’ve been in your shoes before, it ain't great. And I didn’t even want the damn muffin! I just got it ‘cause there was no pie, and man, do I love pie..”

Castiel realised he was starting to ramble now, which was somehow unexpected. He still saw him as the smirking, laid-back stranger with his leather jacket and movie-star looks. Seeing him nervous was actually rather… Cute.

“..My favourite pie is cherry. Which you don't, er, need to know..” Dean’s cheeks stained red as he also noticed he was rambling. He looked down at his shoes, kicking at a piece of old tree root.

“My name is Castiel,” he said softly, provoking Dean’s head to perk up. At first, Castiel thought he had made a mistake and was just about to make an apology when the corners of Dean’s mouth curled into a bright, genuine smile.

They spent a few moments like that, Dean exchanging his wide grin for Castiel’s small, timid one. Then both noticed they’d been gazing at each other for a little too long and quickly averted their eyes. 

“Dean, I would like to apologize for my behavior at Utopia-”

“Honestly, Cas, you don't need too,”

“No, I insis-what did you just call me?”

The taller man’s eyes widened. 

“Sorry, I shouldn't have-”

“No, it's fine. I like it,” Castiel cut in quickly before realizing what he said. Then it was his turn to blush, his stubbled cheeks turning a rosy pink.

Dean’s smile widened at the sight. Then he made small ‘oh’ and began to pull something out of the brown leather bag he had been gripping so tightly before.

“Nearly forgot the reason I came over,” he joked, finally pulling out a paper bag and handed it over to Castiel. 

He took it carefully and weighed it in his hand, looking from the bag to the other man standing over him, seemingly studying his reaction.

Frowning, he looked back down and turned the bag around. The Utopian logo, a golden halo, met his gaze . Ripping open the bag, he was met with two perfectly shaped ‘Triple Chocolate Muffin Extravaganzas’.

“Dean, I can’t except thi-”

“Honestly, Cas, it's the least I can do-”

“It was _me_ who wronged _you_ -”

“Look, are you gonna take them or not?”

Castiel paused before summoning his courage and looking directly into Dean’s emerald eyes.

“Only if you help me eat them.”

After a beat, Dean beamed once again, his eyes sparkling more than Castiel thought possible. Instead of replying he made himself comfortable, back pressed against the tree and leg touching Castiel’s slightly.

Castiel reached into the bag to pull a muffin out when, instead, his hand came across a thin piece of paper. He pulled it out, squinting slightly as he read it.

 

_Sorry!_  
Forgive me?  
From,  
Dean Winchester 

 

Underneath was a phone number scrawled in large writing. Castiel looked at Dean, a smirk playing on his lips.

“Shut up, Cas,” Dean said, reaching for the bag, blushing in spite of himself.

He bit into the muffin and groaned as his taste buds collided with it’s artery-clogging goodness. He looked over to Dean digging into his own muffin and began to wonder if the Extravaganza was the only sweet treat he had received today.

Things were looking up.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo, I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a kudos/comment/constructive criticism to let me know how I've done because I really want to get better at writing!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Sophie  
> xx  
> P.S. I would also like the thank the asshole who stole my muffin and inspired this story. I hate you.


End file.
